That's All That Matters
by Areesa Holben
Summary: Japan woke up with Greece beside him. He wasn't able to recall what occurred the night before. What will he do after Greece woke up?


"**That's all that Matters"**

* * *

Based on the web-comic: "Frequency"

Pairing: Greece/Japan

(I own nothing. Hetalia and its characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.)

* * *

He thought all of it was just a dream. But then he saw Greece beside him. Now he isn't sure if it _was_ real or not. He wishes he could wake up Greece, but he saw how peaceful and quiet he sleeps. Luckily, Greece's eyes fluttered open. He noticed Japan had already woken up.

"Oh... Nihon. You're awake." He smiled groggily. "Greece-san…Uh…This is…" Japan couldn't find the right words. "Hmm…?" Greece asked. It seems he hasn't realized the situation they're in. "Uh…um…I don't exactly remember what happened yesterday and… I-if what I think is right… I-I-it's my first time…so…" Japan trailed off. Greece's brows furrowed. He saw how troubled Japan was so he sat up and looked straight into Japan's eyes.

"Nihon..." Greece said. That one word made Japan stop dead on his tracks. The situation was awkward enough and he is afraid of what Greece might say next.

"Nothing happened." Greece said in his usual way of talking slowly.

"Eh…?" Japan was surprised to hear that.

"Nothing…happened." He repeated.

Japan felt disappointed all of a sudden. _"Why do I feel disappointed?" _Japan thought.

"I-is that so…" was the only thing he can say.

There was a moment of silence. Finally, Japan spoke up. "I have to go now." with that, he hurriedly got dressed and left the room and Greece was left alone there.

Days passed, and the matter was not talked about by the two different parties. In every world meeting of all the countries, the two are quiet. Neither of them spoke. Their unusual quietness was noticed by the other countries. Germany and Italy decided then that they should talk to Japan privately.

"Japan, what's troubling you?" Italy asked.

"Huh?" Japan replied, confused.

"Germany and I noticed that lately, you and Greece hadn't been talking to each other. Both of you are close friends, right? So we figured there's something wrong." Italy explained.

"I-it's nothing, really." Japan said, trying to dodge the question.

"Japan, we're your allies. You can tell us anything. We'd be happy to help." Germany insisted.

Honda thought for a moment. He figured it's best to tell them. After all, the two of them (Germany and Italy) are lovers.

"W-well, is it natural to feel disappointed if you woke up in a bed with a man and he said that 'nothing happened'?"

It took three seconds for Italy to process what Japan had said. That's when he became so happy.

"Of course it's normal! You love him, don't you? If he denies what happened, then it's only natural for you to feel disappointed! I'm so happy for you Japan!" Italy exclaimed. _Denies?_ "I haven't said anything, though…" Japan mumbled.

"So you already did it with Greece, huh? When Germany and I hadn't done it yet… I'm so envious of you."

"Italy…" Germany said warningly. Italy ignored him. "We'll get there though." He said, and winked at Germany. Germany blushed.

Japan wondered how the two knew it was connected with Greece. But then again, the lovebirds have natural instincts when it comes to these stuffs.

"What should I do then?" Japan asked, interrupting the lovey-dovey atmosphere of the two countries.

"Simple! Just tell him how you feel. Don't worry if you get rejected. We'll be there to cheer you up!" Italy said. Japan decided to do just that. _"Tomorrow..."_ He thought.

Meanwhile, back at Greece's house…

"Hey! Greece! Open this door, you coward!" Turkey shouted, knocking wildly at the door. Greece then opened it.

"You don't have to shout, Turkey." Greece said in annoyance. His precious sleep was interrupted by the man he didn't want to see right now.

Turkey forced his entry. He pushed Greece and closed the door behind him. "What did you do to Japan, huh? Don't think I didn't notice the coldness between the two of you."

"This has nothing to do with you." Greece said defensively.

"Of course it has everything to do with me. Well, I'm only doing this because Japan is also my friend. I want to help him. Now if you don't want to tell me what's wrong, I'll gladly have a war with you."

Greece sighed. He knows that he doesn't have a chance at winning if he ever _did_ go on a war with Turkey. "I denied my feelings to him because he seems troubled with it." Greece answered in his usual slow paced conversation.

"You're really an idiot, aren't you? Even I can see the unusual closeness of you two. You love Japan, don't you? You just have to say it then! So what if you get rejected? Wounds heal. And the two of you can go back to being friends right after your confession if you want. Man, I feel sorry for Japan." Turkey shook his head in pity. Greece realized that Turkey was right. _"Tomorrow then…"_ he mumbled.

The next morning…

Japan was prepared. Yesterday, Greece called him late at night. _"I need to talk to you." Greece was saying and he answered; "Good timing. I-I also want to talk to you." "Let's meet tomorrow morning at the usual place." _And with that, their conversation ended. Japan was ready to be rejected. Nevertheless, he's still going to _confess_.

Greece came to the meeting place earlier than Japan. He decided to meet at the place where they walked and shared the umbrella. He had hoped back then that they both feel the same. He prayed to the goddess of love and wished for courage and acceptance; that whatever happens today, he will admit everything to Japan.

Japan arrived exactly at the appointed time and place, and saw Greece waiting.

"Greece-san, um… have you been waiting for long?" Japan asked.

"No. Don't worry. You're just right in time." He answered.

There was a silence. Greece saw how uncomfortable Japan is from that silence. Japan lost all of his courage and was unable to speak. "Nihon…" Greece started to say. Japan braced himself for the worst thing that can happen.

"I'm sorry I lied to you." Greece said, "Something did happened to us that day; but when I saw how troubled you were about that situation, I denied doing it with you." Greece carefully picked out the right words to say. Somehow, Japan was happy to hear all of that. Greece suddenly pulled Japan into a hug. Japan, eyes wide open, was frozen in shock. He can't seem to find his voice, and his brain stopped thinking.

"Nihon…" Greece continued, _"Aishiteiru."_

Tears went down Japan's cheeks. He hadn't dreamed of being able to hear Greece say that. And here he was, thinking he'll get rejected all along. "Ah… I actually came here… to tell you my feelings too." Japan said, finally able to find his voice. "I feel the same way, Greece-san."

Greece cupped Japan's cheeks and looked him in the eyes. That's when their lips met. A kiss of longing, their feelings overflowing, and everything finally burst open. They were melting at each other's arms. Nothing matters right now, for the world revolves around them, and no one is there to stop them.

They held hands as they steady their breathing. Then, Japan remembered what Greece had said. Greece admitted that _something_ had happened to them. But if so, _then that means…_

"I'm ready to take full responsibility for what happened to us, Nihon. I know how important it is to you. That's why…" Greece held out a ring from his hands. "I want to take care of you forever. Let's get married." It was an engagement ring.

"Eh?" was the only thing Japan could say. Everything took him by surprise.

"Will you marry me, Japan?" Greece asked.

Japan gave Greece a questioning look. There are so many questions he wanted to ask: _"What if Greece is only forcing himself to do this? What if this is all only for my sake? What will the other countries think of us? What if we're not ready? What if…?" _But Greece only looked at Japan. He only gazed at Japan's eyes as if saying: _"I'm not forcing myself. I would've done the same even if nothing happened between us. I love you, and that's all that matters."_

Japan smiled. He already knows the answer even before he was asked. He put the ring on his ring finger and gave Greece a short kiss. "I do." He said.

* * *

Author's note: My first ever story posted here! Please give your reviews! I appreciate it. ^u^ I'm also accepting Beta Readers. Oh, and i'll be posting a lot of Hetalia fanfics, so please look forward to it. :)


End file.
